Shine Me Up
by pattichan888
Summary: Germancest One-shot. Real names used! Ludwig buys a new car and his excitement overshadows his brother. Gilbert's jealously leads to a somehow genius plan of revenge, involving a very, VERY dirty "car wash".


Gilbert's mind was in the gutter after 2 excruciatingly long hours of sitting in that perfect, top-of-the-line wonderland Ludwig called a car dealership. _Who the fuck cares about cars? I mean, it's just a fucking machine that costs to goddamn much and waste gas. _The ruby-eyed past nation thought to himself, still stuck on the same white, cushion-padded bench outside the Main Dealer's office.

A loud laugh and the squeak of the door opening knocked Gilbert out his conscious state of utter boredness. His eyes shot up and over to the two men shaking hands; one with a slightly balding head and a creamy brown suit and the other, a ravishing handsome blond with a small pair of spectacles. Gilbert never really understood why Ludwig wore those ridiculously small glasses, he could see perfectly fine; maybe because it made him feel more professional…or nerdier than he already was. The balding man walked back into his office while Ludwig approached his dear brother.

"Are you finally done? This totally better be worth me sitting on this god-forsaken bench for two fucking hours." Gilbert scowled.

"Don't worry Gil, this car is the best thing that could possibly happen to me." Ludwig said as a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.

Not only did this piss of Gilbert, but it made him slightly confused. This stoic, by-the-book, drill sergeant was grinning like a fucking schoolboy over car. Not only that, but it was "_best thing that could possibly happen to me_"? Gilbert wasn't one to spill his feelings out, but that comment took a strike to his heart.

As much as he loved his brother, it felt as if he was being…..replaced. The words stung his mouth like a bitter apple. His lips skewed into a deep frown.

Both of the brothers continued to walk down the hallway until it broke off into the car display floor. Gilbert followed behind Ludwig, cursing at his under his breath. Ludwig stopped abruptly and stared at the new car. It was a luster black color with a silver finish to its door handles and rims. The windows, slightly tinted, gave the car not only a cool look, but completely mysterious.

"Get in brother. We're taking her home." Ludwig said before he slowly and carefully opened his driver side door and slid in.

_Oh great, now he have even gave the car a goddamn sexual preference. _ Gilbert rolled his eyes before sliding inside through the passenger side door. The smell of the car was so new, like it had come right out the factory. The older nation observed the rest of the car and its features. The leather interior, articulate dashboard and smooth finish was actually quite appeasing. No, NO! What was Gilbert thinking! He hated this car! So much he probably smash the windows and slash the tires, but that would resolve in his death.

"Hmph, it's nice, I guess. Kinda ugly though." Gilbert said while slumping back into the smooth leather seat.

"Say what? It's gorgeous! The most beautiful thing ever! "Ludwig smiled once more, wiping his thumb across the BMW insignia imprinted into the steering wheel.

"Can we just go home now?" Gilbert pouted as he folded his arms across his chest. Not only was he not in the mood for this shit, he just wasn't feeling his brother's happy-go-lucky mood right now. He needed to go home and drink himself stupid while he played _Call of Duty_ for hours on end.

"Oh, not so fast mister. We're going to show the world my new baby." Ludwig pushed the key into the ignition and roared the engine to life.

Two men in black jumpsuits with the BMW emblem embroidered onto them pulled open two large windows as Ludwig slowly drive the car forward and out to the street. He rolled down the window and waved his hand in thanks. The blond driver waited for a couple of cars to pass before forcing the car into gear and zooming off down the pavement. Gilbert almost screamed for help before Ludwig came to a lurching halt.  
>"Hmm, good job. It does go from 0 to 80 in 3 seconds." Ludwig observed and patted the dashboard as if it were a faithful dog.<p>

He risked his own brother's life to test out the fucking speedometer? What the fuck is in this car junkie's mind! Gilbert's mind was racing to stay something vulgar, but he paused and looked at his dear brother's face. It gleamed by happiness and joy. It was the first time in a long time did he get to witness the brilliance of Ludwig's smile. It was one of those rare occasions that you couldn't ruin; it was too precious. Between work and being the chancellor's right-hand adviser, he wasn't the most cheerful person. Even Gilbert's "awesome" jokes and pranks didn't work on Ludwig's stingy attitude. Gilbert continued to lean back in his passenger seat and try his hardest not to stay anything. He'd just have to sacrifice while grin and baring it through the entirely terrifying drive through Berlin.

Finally after an hour trip cruising throughout the city, the brand new BMW Z4 pulled into the Beilschmidt's driveway. Gilbert stomach was yearning to vomit up all of that morning's breakfast of eggs and wurst, but somehow managed to stay down. Gilbert swung open the door and bang resulted from the door. Ludwig jumped out the car and scudded over to Gilbert's side of the car.

"GILBERTT! LOOK AT THIS!" Ludwig screamed in his military training voice.

Gilbert looked at the car's passenger door. It had a very tiny scratch near the edge of it near the shiny silver handle.

"Oops. Sorry." Gilbert said unsympathetically towards his little brother.

Ludwig turned beet red with anger.

"LOOK AT THIS SCRATCH! IT'S SO UGLY! YOU JUST MESSED UP THE WHOLE CAR! VERDAMMT! I JUST BOUGHT THIS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING CARELESS GILBERT!" Ludwig yelled even louder as he scanned the garage's cabinets for something of importance. He turned around with a bottle of scratch remover and a white rag. He bent down on both knees and attempted to scrub out the scrape. Gilbert could not comprehend what was going on. His mouth gaped as his heart grew in pure agony and his head grew in pure anger. He was being replaced with a machine for god sake. _This is fucking ridiculous. _Gilbert thought as he stomped out of the concrete garage, slamming the door behind him.

Beer after beer, enemy after enemy, each was being completely devoured by Gilbert's growing rage. _How dare he love that thing over his own flesh and blood?He be damned if he ever gave that fuckface a blowjob again! _Gilbert growled as he killed the last remaining enemy solider with a tomahawk to the face. Ludwig needed a huge tomahawk to the face as well. He didn't care anymore; his rage was at its limit. The fiery-eyed ex-nation needed revenge and he needed it now- and he knew exactly how to get it.

Hours later, after the extremely awkward dinner with Gilbert, Ludwig desired some comfort. He grabbed his new keys off the hook and headed toward the garage. As he opened the door, he noticed a figure standing in front of his new baby.

"Gilbert? What the hell are you-"Ludwig's outburst was silenced by a cold, leather tip of a riding crop. He gazed upon his offender and noticed he was dressed in very extensive leather boots, black shorts that barely scraped his ass and his own white, button-up work shirt, all topped off with his dark green training cap.

"Time to get your engine worked on." Gilbert's voice was as smooth as silk. His ruby orbs gleamed with lust and desire as he licked his lips in the sight of his younger brother. In his mind, his payback was going to be worth every precious minute. He grabbed Ludwig's shoulders forcefully and spun him around, pushing the bigger man onto the polished, black hood of the car. Ludwig hissed in pain as he tried to jump back up from his attack. Gilbert was quicker than he appeared as he smacked Ludwig's creamy white cheek with the leather crop.

"Ha. I don't think you're going anywhere honey." Gilbert straddled him quickly and put the extended stick of the crop forcefully down onto Ludwig's neck. He leaned in for a deep kiss. Lud's mouth was nothing but pure delight; warm and wet couldn't even describe the least of Gilbert's feelings. Gilbert's tongue squirmed and twisted, discovering the very edges of Ludwig. He could feel Ludwig slowly giving in to the deep-throated kiss until he broke away from Gilbert's capture.

"Gil….w-what are…you…doing?" Ludwig huffed, completely out of breath.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile.

"I'm helping you realize," The older nation began to say, trailing his fingers down Lud's button up shirt, slowly undoing each plastic circle. "That there is something better than a clunky machine with a loud engine."

Gilbert ripped of Ludwig's shirt and began to kiss his way down his exceedingly toned, well-muscled body. As he made his way down, he slowly began to grind again his brother's lower half. He could feel his brother's heartbeat quicken and his face turn tomato red. Gilbert licked over the tips of Ludwig's two pink nubs, hardening quickly. A feverish groan escaped Ludwig's lips.

"You like that?" Gilbert said lustfully as he licked his victim's nipples over and over again. Three thrashes whipped through the air, silencing everything. Ludwig's chest revealed three bright red, crop-shaped markings. Another desperate moan escaped. Gilbert's revenge was going swell. His little masochistic brother over here wouldn't dare escape his clutches if pain was involved. Ludwig loved each bruise and bitemark, every scratch and smack. It was a poison that he succumbed to every time.

"M-more." Ludwig's voice was barely audible.

"Hmm? What was that?" Gilbert cuffed his hand around his ear, wanting his new bitch to beg over him.

"M-more. I need more." Ludwig groaned a little bit more loudly.

"Oh more you say? Hmm, well I don't think you deserve it." Gilbert said, crossing his arms across his chest, smirking deviously. Ludwig's face was completely red; small droplets of sweat began to dry up, making his skin sticky and salty. If this wasn't the definition of a hore, then Gilbert didn't know what was.

"Bitte, bitte, bruder." Ludwig's voice was hoarse.

Oh how could the great Prussia resist this awesomeness? Gilbert smacked the tantalizing, bare chest, covering it in bright, red welts. Gilbert stopped momentarily to take off the piece of clothing separating the two needy pelvises from each other. He undid Ludwig's belt buckle as slowly as he could, causing a loud groan.

"F-fucking…tease..." Ludwig spilled.

"The best of them all." Gilbert grinned mischievously as he carefully pulled down the brass-colored zipper. Ludwig was eager to kick off his pants, along with his solid black boxers; the tall, blond man, left completely naked on top of his own car, spread eagle.

"That's a lot easier now, isn't it?" Gilbert said before smoothing the cold leather palette along his brother's thick thigh. He walked over to the same cabinet Ludwig was rummaging through earlier and pulled out a translucent bottle of some clear substance. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hands and coated his fingers until they dripped with the sticky liquid. He leaned in for one more kiss to his little brother's lips before plunging 2 fingers into his tight hole. Ludwig squirmed and bit his bottom lip hard, trying to hold in the screams. Gilbert knew the first stretching was nothing to get use to, but this slut deserved every coarse and pulsing moment of pain. Gilbert smiled and added another finger into Ludwig's ass, now red and slowly becoming swollen. The red-eyed fiend told hold of Ludwig's half-hard cock, pumping ever so slowly while thrusting his fingers in with increasing speed. The blonde's face was grimaced with both pain and pleasure as he started to reach the brim of his cup. _Oh, how his face was picture-worthy; hell, even Oscar-worthy, if they actually gave awards out for that kinda thing. _ Prussia thought intensively to himself.

"B-b-bruder, put it….it…in." Ludwig whispered, on the edge of screaming of mercy.

"Do you want it?" The "awesome" ex-nation cooed.

"J-ja…I want it…." The proud country said louder.

"Do you really, really want it?" Gilbert toyed again, pumping Lud's cock even faster now.

"BITTE! I need you, Gil!" Ludwig moaned, on the verge of screaming.

Gilbert leaned down and whispered into Ludwig's ear.

"Tell me how much. Beg." Gilbert murmured.

Something in Ludwig snapped as he began screaming frantically in some strange mixed language between English and German.

"BITTE, BITTEE! BRUDER, PLEASE! FUCK ME! fick mich jetzt! Bruder, ich will dich in mir jetzt! GILBERT!" Ludwig screamed, clinging tightly against his dear brother's body.

Gilbert couldn't take anymore and succumbed to Lud' screams. He thrusted his already hard cock into his brother's hole.

"Is. This. What. You. Wanted?" Gilbert thrusted in hard with every word.

"JA! Faster, bitte!" Ludwig moaned, wrapping his muscular legs around Gil's body.

"Ha, you hore," Gilbert sneered. " Never will you ever compare your happiness to a goddamn fucking piece of metal. Not unless you don't want to get fucked for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of it."

"Jaa, bruderr...never again..." Ludwig's words vibrated with the movements of Gilbert's thrusts.

Gilbert grabbed hold of Ludwig's hips, increasing his thrust with each second. His legs hit the front metal grill of the car, rocking the frame as they fucked. Seeing his baby brother's face in completely ecstasy; watching his cock disappear deep into Ludwig's ass,Gilbert was reaching his maximum.

"Aahh- bruder...I'm gonna cum...soon...what does my... slut what me to do?" Gilbert smiled once more, grabbing a fistful of Ludwig's hair, now ruffled and sweaty.

"Nnnghh...ahh...I want...I want you to...cum inside me...all of it..." Ludwig pleaded, his baby blue eyes filled with utter lust.

Gilbert rammed in one more time before spilling every drop of his seed into his brother's pulsing insides, moaning in the process. Ludwig cummed seconds after, both collapsing and rolling over on top of the hood of the car. Their exasperated breaths filled the empty spaces in the hollow garage.

"Good thing the garage is sound-proof." Ludwig huffed, still recovering from the incredibly, passionate sex he just had. The albino chuckled and lifted himself up from the cold, metal hood of the not-so-new- car. Ludwig joined him as he slipped boxers back on and looked at the damage they caused. The once shiny, untouched hood was now indented with Ludwig's body mold; sticky , white cum dripped from the window and side view mirrors. Sweat had permanently stained the glorious glossy paint with gross, mud-colored droplets. Overall, the car was complete fucked.

"Well," The boxers-clad man huffed. "Time for a new car."

Gilbert hugged his brother's side and kissed his cheek.

"Told you it was ugly."


End file.
